dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichthyovenator
|-|Ichthyovenator= Information Ichthyovenator (ick-theo-ven-uh-tor) (fish hunter) is a genus of spinosaurid that lived in the Early Cretaceous of what is now southeast Asia. It is specifically in the family Spinosaurudae, it is one of the best-known spinosaurs from the region, recognizable from its split sail. The Ichthyovenator is a strong spinosaurid, being stronger than Baryonyx and Irritator but weaker than of course the Spinosaurus. Appearance Ichthyovenator is a medium sized dinosaur with a orange main body color and a black and rust colored stripe running across it's upperside. Its underbelly, tail and arms are white, with a few orange stripes running across is tail. The legs and feet are gray colored, with three toes each and no dewclaws. Trivia * In real life, it did not dive, but rather wade. |-|Classic Ichthyovenator= Information This is the Classic Ichthyovenator. Appearance In-game, it is a sea-blue dinosaur with darker blue specks all over its body. It has a sleek, thick neck and a rather plump body, along with a long, blunt snout, with a couple of fin-like spikes on top. It has round, black eyes, and sharp claws on its toes and fingers. It has a fin on its back with a V-shaped neck near the end and some more fins near its tail. It is one of the lesser used dinosaurs, probably because it has a blocky model and outdated animation. Trivia * It has the same health as Allosaurus and Carnotaurus. |-|Cyber Ichthyovenator= This skin is a cyborg variation of the Ichthyovenator. No cybernetic enchanments included with this cyborg. Information Cyber Ichthyovenator, Cyber Ichthy, or just plain Cyber is a skin for Ichthyovenator inspired by a cyborg or robot. It cost , much higher than your typical art skins by far. From Wolfragon: “…Cyber was originally called C-Tech, it was an art contest skin in 2016. It lost but eventually came back as Cyber, C-Tech stood for Chicken Tech because… well, you know. The reason it was given to the Icthyovenator is because; # It had no love and attention despite the fact it was a Semi-Aquatic. # The idea of C-Tech/Cyber was so you’d be weak enough to want to stay grouped up. You’re a scout bot basically (not to mention re-eldering this thing is fast so like most technology it can become expendable).” Appearance It has a full gray metal body, with lighter metal sections around its legs, tail, arms, and head. It has glowing light blue eyes, spikes on its back and some metal blue scythes on its hands that look like hooks. It also has light blue spikes on its head, along with light blue toes. Its animations are improved over the regular Classic Ichthyovenator, although they’re about as stiff as the V2 Acrocanthosaurus and Classic Irritator. Trivia * It was the final skin to be released during the 2017 Black Friday event, and the final Black Friday item overall. * It was based on the C-Tech Ichthyovenator, an entry in the 2016 Spring Art Contest. * It is the only art skin that lost the contest it was featured in. But was added in anyways. |-|Dolphin Ichthyovenator= Information TBA Appearance This model is based on the Dolphin. The top half of the dinosaur from snout to tail and on the sides is the light blue color. Its legs and forearms and fin are also a light blue color. Its bottom half is made of an even lighter blue that’s running down the length of the entire model. It has a fin on the end of its tail and a fin on the back of its torso. Trivia * It is one out of the three WDC, Whale and Dolphin Conservation charity event skins, it is the least used out of these, however. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Semi-Aquatic Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Skins That Won Art Contests Category:Spinosaurids Category:Saurischians Category:Dinosaurs with Bleed Category:Missing Stats